Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypeptides having beta-1,3-galactanase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides.
Description of the Related Art
Cloning and expression in Pichia pastoris of exo-beta-1,3-galactanase from Irpex lacteus has been described in Kotake et al. (2009), Biosci. Biotech. Biochem., 73:2303-2309.
It is an object of the invention to provide polypeptides having beta-1,3-galactanase activity. It is a further object to provide polypeptides which are useful in selective and efficient solubilisation of carbohydrates from coffee.
The present invention provides polypeptides having beta-1,3-galactanase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides.